


Caw Kids! It's Fever Time!

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hallucinations, Sickfic, UwU usage, written for a crack zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: “So, do you wanna tell me why you’re in the dumpster, or should I just guess buddy?”“I’m hiding from Kenny Crow.”...“You’re what?!”A small crack fic I wrote for the "Feenale Fantashy Ex-Vee" Zine! You can check out the horribly google translated version as well!





	Caw Kids! It's Fever Time!

**Author's Note:**

> god help noctis

“So, do you wanna tell me why you’re in the dumpster, or should I just guess buddy?”

“I’m hiding from Kenny Crow.”

...

“You’re what?!”

Now, you see, Noctis has a habit of not taking care of himself when he gets stressed. Sometimes he gets lucky and ends up okay once his retinue realizes what’s happening. But sometimes, Noctis doesn’t end up okay. He gets hurt, or sick, or way too tired.

This time around, Noctis caught a fever. A high one.

He may have started hallucinating and ran off.

“Noct, you’ve gotta get out of the dumpster.” Prompto said as he waved the smell away from his face. Six, this was gonna stink.

Noctis didn’t grace his blonde friend with a response. The prince, still crouched inside the dumpster, turned around and gave him his back.

Prompto sighed, unsure whether to just call Gladio and have him deal with it. “We can protect you from whatever you’re seeing, Noct. It’s kinda our job.” He said, shifting back and forth on his feet. The people of Lestallum were glancing their way. He just hoped they didn’t start recognizing Noctis before he could get him out of there.

Noctis looked at Prompto from over his shoulder like a petulant child. “I won’t go back to the hotel. _He’s_ there.”

“ _Who’s_ the-” Prompto paused, remembering why Noctis fled in the first place. Noctis had been napping away his sickness when Iris walked into the room and offered Gladio her Kenny Crow doll to help him feel better. Gladio, as a joke, decided to put it right in front of Noct’s face. Prompto was pretty sure he regretted that decision. 

“Okay Noct, we won’t go back to the hotel for now. Let’s go get some food, yeah?” Prompto tried to reason with him. If he got enough time, he could contact Ignis and Gladio for support while Noctis has a chance to de-stink through the streets.

Noctis and Prompto stared at each other like they were in a western standoff until finally, Noctis caved and started to exit the dumpster.

 _‘Yes!’_ Prompto silently cheered in his head. “Okay, one step at a time.” Prompto mumbled. Noctis swayed next to him as the blonde helped wipe the trash off his clothes. A wave of stench hit him as he wiped his friend’s pants and he gagged. _‘No!’_

Prompto not-so-subtly cleared his throat and started to drag his sick friend towards an empty table. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked his messages as they sat down. He didn’t bother reading them and quickly messaged “hey can someone bring food to us? found noct but he won’t go back yet” with a pinned location.

As he was typing he saw Noctis pat his pants until he came up with his phone. Prompto went back to his screen when he saw Noctis start giggling into his hand as he typed away.

 _Ding!_

Prompto looked at his phone and saw he had a text from the possibly hallucinating man currently sitting in front of him.

 **Noct** : hewwo?

Prompto glanced at the prince and saw him with his head down on the table, failing at controlling his laughter. Ah, they were at the uncontrollable giggles part of the fever. Okay, Prompto could work with that.

 **Prompto** : hewwo nwoctis ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

Noctis snorted into the table.

 **Noctis** : will you pwease get me food

Prompto checked his phone and saw a text from Gladio saying he was on his way.

 **Prompto** : gwadio is bringing it ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

Noctis started full body laughing and Prompto couldn’t help but join in. Gladio and Ignis found them a few minutes later wiping tears from their eyes. Noctis’ smile grew and his eyes lit up when he saw his retinue. He stood and shakily ran to Ignis since Gladio’s arms were full of food.

Noctis stopped in front of his advisor and gripped his arms tight. The bright smile on his face disappeared in a split second. He looked him seriously in the eyes and asked, “Is the evil bird gone?”

Ignis gently pulled a hand away and felt for a fever. To no one’s surprise, it was still there. Ignis subtly sighed and responded, “Yes, your highness. We got rid of it.”

Noctis continued to stare for a few more moments before deciding he wasn’t being lied to and walked back towards the table. Gladio and Prompto were setting the food out; Noctis saw he got boring soup while the rest got actual meals, but he didn’t have enough energy to complain.

They all sat around the table and ate their lunch together, enjoying the cool breeze and silence for once. Noctis saw them all steal looks at him, making sure he was doing alright, so Noctis tried his best to appear healthy. Sit up straight, drink the water, eat the soup. He was starting to realize maybe he shouldn’t have ran and hid in a dumpster.

Oh well.

After finishing lunch they began the slow trek back to the Leville. Noctis was immediately ushered into the shower to get rid of the garbage smell, and Noctis couldn’t argue with that. He dried off and got changed only to find Ignis and Prompto gone from the room.

“Where did they go?” Noctis asked while climbing into bed. They clearly had nothing better to do.

“They went to grab some ingredients. Ignis saw how well you ate that soup earlier and wants to make more.” Gladio replied without looking up from his book.

Noctis groaned, realizing Ignis would most likely slip vegetables into it.

The shield put his book down for a moment and looked at his charge. “Hey,” he said, drawing his attention, “are you sure you’re good?”

Noctis looked at his shield through heavy lidded eyes and answered with a smile. “Yeah, I’m good, Gwadio.”

Noctis peacefully fell asleep to the sounds of Gladio’s grumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the fully finished zine! I'm so grateful to have been able to participate!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Full Zine](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1byTjVIcEctCD-C_0eSX1fdP3H14huMjt/view)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [My Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
